


Consecuencias

by missfrankenteen



Category: Cherrybomb
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfrankenteen/pseuds/missfrankenteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hace demasiado frío en esa habitación, pero Malachy no lo siente. Su sangre fluye muy rápidamente por todo su cuerpo, y de repente siente su corazón latir tan fuerte que parece que está a punto de explotar. La combustión interna le parece algo bastante viable y real bajo esas circunstancias.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consecuencias

Consecuencias

 

Hace demasiado frío en esa habitación, pero Malachy no lo siente. Su sangre fluye muy rápidamente por todo su cuerpo, y de repente siente su corazón latir tan fuerte que parece que está a punto de explotar. La combustión interna le parece algo bastante viable y real bajo esas circunstancias.  
El hombre sentado frente a él es demasiado imponente, y Malachy no puede evitar pensar en su padre.  
Empieza a sentir algo parecido al miedo cuando esa voz resuena en medio de la sala, como un eco: _¿estás dispuesto a cooperar?_  
  
Malachy se queda callado, e intenta parecer un delincuente de los de verdad.  
Sin embargo, el policía parece haber visto la mentira en sus ojos -exactamente de la misma manera que la vería su padre-, y ataca de nuevo. 

 

–Se trata de tu futuro, hijo.  
  
En ese preciso momento, Malachy se derrumba, no puede más. Cuando le mencionan la palabra _futuro_  y las consecuencias empiezan a tornarse reales, Malachy huye despavorido. Siempre lo hace.  
La única diferencia entre esta situación y su vida normal es que esta vez no puede huir. La única cosa parecida a la huida que puede hacer es contarlo todo. Tras unos segundos en los que miles de consecuencias le cruzan la mente, rompe el silencio con un  _de acuerdo, ¿qué quieres saber?_

 

…:::…

 

  
–Intentaba matar a Mal, a mi amigo. Yo sólo lo impedí. Sé que él hubiera hecho lo mismo por mí.  
  
Luke, en cambio, no necesita fingir caras de delincuente. En cierto modo, lo es. Aunque él diría que es una simple persona buscándose la vida -o quizá sólo viviéndola al extremo, depende de como se mire-.  
  
(Teniendo un padre drogadicto y un hermano que pasa de ti... poco más puedes hacer.  
Besar a la chica más guapa del gimnasio como si se te fuera la vida en ello.  
Robar un coche y hacer miles de derrapes en la noche estrellada hasta que un choque contra un muro te devuelva a la vida real.  
Coger una pala y matar a alguien.  
Arriesgar tu vida y las de los demás a tu alrededor.  
Es la única forma de sentirse vivo cuando todo lo que te rodea está muerto.)  
  
El policía mira a Luke, una y otra vez, y otra vez más, como si quisiera descubrir su punto débil y encontrar el agujero en aquella historia.  
Luke mantiene siempre la misma postura, impenetrable. Levanta las cejas un par de veces, retando al policía a que continúe con el interrogatorio si tiene dudas.  
  
(Luke sabe que las tiene.  
Los policías siempre tienen dudas.  
Siempre intentan encontrar puntos débiles en los sospechosos.  
Algo que les haga inculparlos aunque sean inocentes.  
Son así de vagos.)  
  
El policía entonces sonríe como si hubiera encontrado algo realmente inculpatorio en sus gestos o palabras, pero Luke no siente miedo. Sabe que diga lo que diga, se está tirando un farol. No sabe nada de su vida, ni nada de Malachy ni de Michelle.  
  
–Malachy me dijo que os peleasteis la noche anterior por Michelle.  
  
Luke da un pequeño respingo en su asiento, no esperaba que Malachy le hubiera contado _precisamente eso_  al policía que estaba a punto de meterle en la cárcel por matar al padre de la chica que le gusta.  
  
Luke asiente, intentando que no se le note la sorpresa.  
Pero ya es demasiado tarde.  
No encuentra las palabras para defenderse.  
Todo sucede muy rápido.  
  
El policía acusa a Luke de que en realidad quería matar a Malachy por liarse con Michelle y el padre de Michelle se interpuso en medio, recibiendo el golpe fatal.  
O quizá quería matarla a ella por escoger a Malachy, y su amigo se interpuso. Más tarde el padre de Michelle intentó separarlos, y el final de la historia es siempre el mismo. El padre de Michelle muerto de un palazo en la cabeza.  
  
Tantas teorías y todas ellas equivocadas.  
Lo único cierto es que Luke mató al padre de Michelle.  
Y ahora tiene que afrontar las consecuencias.

 


End file.
